Redonda
El Reino de Redonda (Kingdom of Redonda, en inglés) es una nación ficticia creada alrededor de la isla deshabitada de Redonda, una dependencia de Antigua y Barbuda. La idea del reino parece provenir del escritor fantástico británico M. P. Shiel, quien propagó la leyenda de que su padre, Matthew Dowdy Shiell (1824-1888), un banquero de la isla de Montserrat, se proclamó rey, para hacerlo heredero al trono. El título de Rey de Redonda pasó por un tiempo de escritor a escritor, aunque ahora hay varios contendientes a él. El escritor español Javier Marías ostenta el título de Rey de Redonda en términos literarios, sin embargo, otras personas reclaman el verdadero título del Reino. Geografía thumb|left|350px|Isla Redonda. Redonda es una pequeña isla deshabitada del Caribe que pertenece a las islas de Sotavento, en las Antillas. Se localiza al suroeste de la isla de Antigua, distante a 56 km; está entre las islas de Nevis y Montserrat, que son las que están más próximas a ella, a 22 km al noroeste de Montserrat y a 32 km al sureste de Nevis. La superficie actual de la isla, de unos 2 kilómetros cuadrados, es difícil de estimar debido a la inclinación extrema de las laderas, pero se calcula que estará entre los 1,6 km² y los 2,6 km². En realidad la isla es larga y estrecha, siendo sus longitudes máximas de 1,6 km de largo y 0,5 km de ancho. Desde la distancia Redonda se parece a una roca muy grande. Es el remanente de una caldera volcánica antigua, y la tierra se eleva muy abruptamente desde el nivel del mar, sobre todo como acantilados, especialmente en el lado de sotavento de la isla, que dificultan el acceso, y su cota de máxima altitud son los 296 m. En la parte superior de la isla hay una zona de pastizales que se inclina bastante abruptamente hacia el este. Redonda está deshabitada, excepto por las aves marinas y un rebaño de cabras asilvestradas que se las arreglan para sobrevivir en el pasto pobre en la parte superior de la isla. La inclinación de la superficie impide guardar la precipitación y la falta de cualquier fuente de agua dulce hace que la isla resulte inhóspita para los seres humanos. Historia thumb|right|180px|[[Matthew Phipps Shiell|Felipe I y Carolina Shiel (1901).]] La isla fue descubierta por Crsitóbal Colón en 1493, quien la reclamó para la corona española, denominándola Santa María la Redonda por su aspecto desde el mar. Sin embargo, la isla es alargada, aun cuando vista desde su lado tiene la apariencia de ser redondeada. De origen irlandés y afincado en la vecina isla de Montserrat, Matthew Shiell (rey Mateo) compró la isla de Redonda en 1865, cuando nació su primer hijo, Matthew Phipps Shiell, escritor que firmaría sus libros como M. P. Shiel; así celebraba el nacimiento el 21 de julio de ese año de su primer hijo varón, después de haber tenido ocho hijas anteriormente. En 1872 el gobierno británico decide anexionarse la isla, que incorpora a su colonia de Antigua, debido al interés que tenían en los fosfatos que allí se producían. Seguidamente el propietario de Redonda pidió el título de Rey de Redonda, para su hijo, a la Reina Victoria del Reino Unido, concediéndoselo la Oficina Colonial Británica en 1880 con la condición de que no hubiera ningún tipo de política opuesta a los intereses coloniales británicos (o sea, mientras que su reinado fuera ficticio)Óscar López, "Érase una vez un reino". El Periódico de Catalunya, 6 de julio de 2001. (Puede consultarse en el sitio web de Javier Marías.). Mateo I abdica el 21 de julio de 1880 en Felipe I (Matthew Phipps Shiell), que fue coronado a la edad de 15 años en una ceremonia naval celebrada en las aguas isleñas como rey de Redonda, y en la que se dice que asistió el obispo de Antigua (Mitchinson o Hugh Semper). Se instaló en la isla una empresa americana para la explotación del guano, según M. P. Shiel en su obra «About Myself» reconoce que los mineros rehusaron pagarle impuestos cuando les requirió a ello. La producción de guano era de 7.000 toneladas anuales y se destinaba al Reino Unido, esta explotación económica implicó la existencia en la isla como habitantes de los operarios, llegando en 1901 a estar ocupada por 120 personas; pero tras la Primera Guerra Mundial se abandona este negocio, volviendo a quedar desde entonces deshabitada, permanecen testimonialmente dos cabañas de piedra de esa época. M. P. Shiel (rey Felipe) cedió el título a un escritor que protegía, John Gawsworth (seudónimo literario de Terence Ian Fytton Armstrong), a quien, además, le dejó los derechos de su obra, y que adoptaría el nombre de rey Juan I. Aparentemente, Gawsworth, debido a su continuo estado de bancarrota, vendió varias veces el título, lo que ha provocado una larga polémica sobre quién es el verdadero rey. La isla de Redonda se convertía en dependencia de Antigua y Barbuda en 1967, al margen de la existencia del Reino, que mantuvo sus derechos continuándose tras la muerte de Juan I tales prerrogativas por sus sucesores, si bien dándose una disputa sucesoria por el trono (con al menos nueve reclamantes al mismo). Controversias *Max Legget sostiene ser Rey de Redonda porque en 1950, durante una estancia en Toronto, Gawsworth estuvo hospedado en casa de sus padres y prometió verbalmente a la pareja que si tenían un hijo varón éste sería su heredero.The Redondan Foundation - Aspects of the Realm of Redonda (en inglés). *Giancarlo Ezio Noferi de Montedoglio reclama el reino al haber sido supuestamente designado como sucesor por el regente de Juan I, un caballero inglés, cuando el monarca (John Gawsworth) enfermó; considerándose a si mismo soberano de Santa María la Redonda.Reino de Redonda, en micronations.wikia (en inglés). *Como quiera que sea, Gawsworth le cedió el título, los derechos de su obra y la de Shiell a Jon Wynne-Tyson (también un escritor), quien visitó la isla en 1979. Cansado de los problemas del Reino, Wynne-Tyson (rey Juan II) abdicó de su trono en la década de 1990, cuando, después de leer Todas las almas (donde Gawsworth aparece como personaje), le otorgó el trono y los derechos de la obra de Shiell y Gawsworth a Javier Marías; abdicación que hizo públicaBBC Radio 4. Redonda: The Island with Too Many Kings, 27 de mayo de 2007.. El nuevo rey Javier escribió algunos detalles sobre cómo se convirtió en Rey de Redonda en Negra espalda del tiempo. Javier I se compromete a perpetuar la leyenda del reino y a asumir la herencia literaria de las obras de Shiel y de Gawsworth. *William Leonard Gates sostiene ser el legítimo heredero al trono de la isla bajo el nombre de Rey Leo y que Wynne-Tyson fue nombrado solamente como albacea literario (literary executor, en inglés) en el testamento de Gawsworth, por lo tanto reconoce a Javier Marías como el nuevo albacea literario de los primeros reyes.Rey Leo de Redonda, "King Javier Marías?? King Leo's Reply!!" en The Redondan Foundation (en inglés). Su reclamo está basado en que Gawsworth nombró a Arthur John Roberts (rey Juan II, según esta versión) como el heredero mediante un convenio irrevocable, firmado el 20 de octubre de 1966 y que surtiría efecto a partir de su muerte, sucedida en 1967. Roberts a su vez nombraría a Gates como sucesor en 1989. Otra de las razones por las que Gates se considera el heredero legítimo es porque, según sostiene, él posee el Archivo Real de Redonda; sin embargo, se ha negado a presentar públicamente los documentos de su acreditación. *El escritor Dominic Behan reclama que antes de eso, en 1960, Gawsworth le transfirió el título a él. *Robert Williamson, autonombrado Rey Roberto el Calvo (King Robert the Bald), sostiene su reinado como heredero de Wynne-Tyson arguyendo que cuando éste le comentó a la hora del té que consideraba otorgarle el trono a Javier Marías se indignó ante la idea de devolver a un español un territorio donde el Imperio británico había invertido miles de libras esterlinas para expulsar justamente a esa nación del mar Caribe. Como consecuencia decidió pedirle el título a Wynne-Tyson, quien, según la página web de Williamson, le respondió con una carta en la que lo nombraba su sucesor"History of Redonda" en Antigua Nice (en inglés).. Sin embargo, el propio Wynne-Tyson desmentiría tal extremo, al indicar que el único interés de Williamson era obtener beneficios de la explotación turística que venía realizando desde su barco en AntiguaRéplica de Jon Wynne-Tyson, Juan II de Redonda, Réplica en Cartas de los Lectores, Revista Qué Leer.. A pesar de ello, Roberto el Calvo organizó una ceremonia de coronación en la isla. *William Leo Timlin, intitulado "Su Majestad Real e Imperial Guillermo I, emperador de Redonda", reclama ser sucesor designado por el rey Leo, y como tal haber prohibido a perpetuidad la transferencia del título de Redonda arrogándoselo para su familia con carácter hereditario. *Cedric Boston reclama el trono de Redonda en 1984, animado por el clérigo Paul de Fortis quien ante la aparente inactividad de los otros reyes rivales constituye la Fundación Cultural de Redonda, contando con el apoyo de varios nobles de la corte de Gawsworth. De Fortis en su libro «The Kingdom of Redonda 1865-1990» citaba a más pretendientes; tras la muerte de De Fortis, en 1992, la opción de Cedric se debilitaría. *En 1993, el periódico Daily Mail proclamaba como reina Maggie de Redonda a una nieta de Shiel, Margaret Parry, residente en Lancaster. Reyes :1. Rey Mateo I (Matthew Dowdy Shiell), 1865-1880. :2. Rey Felipe I (Matthew Phipps Shiel), 1880-1947. :3. Rey Juan I (John Gawsworth), 1947-1967. :4. El título fue reclamado a continuación por varios pretendientes: :*4. Rey Max I (Max Leggett), desde 1950. :*4. Rey Dominic I (Dominic Behan), desde 1960-1989. :*4. Rey Giancarlo Ezio I de Montedoglio, desde 1966. :*4. Rey Juan II (Jon Wynne-Tyson), 1967-1997. Abdicó, tras él se da una nueva disputa sucesoria: ::5. Rey Javier I (Javier Marías Franco), desde 1997. En favor de quien abdica Wynne-Tyson. ::5. Rey Roberto I el Calvo (Robert Williamson), desde 1984/1985-2009. Presuntamente nombrado su sucesor por Wynne-Tyson en una carta. :::6 Rey Miguel I el Gris (Michael Howorth), desde 2009. Habría sucedido a Roberto IKingdom of Redonda. antiguanice.com (en inglés).. :*4. Otro rey Juan II (Arthur John Roberts), 1967-1989. que fue sucedido por: ::5. Rey Leo I (William Leonard Gates), desde 1989-2008. :::6. Emperador Guillermo I (William Leo Timlin), desde 2008. Habría sucedido al anterior. Nobles Corte de Juan I Juan I otorgó títulos de nobleza, algunos de ellos en su época como regente del rey Felipe I, los cuales serían confirmados con su acceso al trono: ;Archiduques: *1947: **Arthur Machen, Archiduque. ;Grandes Duques: *1947: **Kate Gocher, Gran Duquesa de Nera Rocca. **Victor Gollancz, Gran Duque de Nera Rocca. **Annamarie V. Miller, Gran Duquesa de Nera Rocca. **Albert Reynolds Morse, Gran Duque de Nera Rocca. **Edward Buxton Shanks, Gran Duque de Nera Rocca. **Carl Van Vechten, Gran Duque de Nera Rocca. *1949: **Albert Reynolds Morse, Gran Duque de Redonda. *1957: **Sir Leigh Vaughan Henry, , Gran Duque de Nera Rocca y Gran Duque de Basalto. **William Reginald Hipwell, Gran Duque de Nera Rocca. ;Duques: *1947: **Oswell Blakeston , Duque de Sangro. **Lawrence Durrell, Duque de Cervantes Pequeña. **Iain / Ian Fletcher, Duque. **Edgar Jepson, Duque de Wedrigo. **Buffie Johnson, Duquesa de Nera Castilia. **Philip Lindsay, Duque de Guano. **Henry Miller, Duque de Thuana. **Merton Naydler, Duque. **Thomas Weston Ramsey, Duque de Valladolida. **Cyril Bertram Rota, Duque de Sancho. **Dylan Thomas, Duque de Gweno. **Sir John Waller, Duque de Soula. **Ethel Laura Armstrong, Duquesa. **Hugo Ball, Duque. **Neil Bell, Duque. **Frederick Carter, Duque. **W. H. Chesson, Duque. **John Connell, Duque. **August Derleth, Duque. **Edward Doro, Duque. **James Henle, Duque. **Anne King-Fretts, Duquesa. **Alfred Edward Woodley Mason, Duque. **Edward Harry William Meyerstein, Duque. **K. G. Myer, Duque. **Walter Owen, Duque. **Eden Phillpotts, Duque. **David C. Polden, Duque. **Ellery Queen (Frederic Dannay & Manfred Bennington Lee), Duque. **Arthur Ransome, Duque. **Grant Richard, Duque. **Walter Roberts, Duque. **John Rowland, Duque. **Frank Swinnerton, Duque. **Alan Tytheridge, Duque. **James Walker, Duque. **John Wheeler, Duque. **G. H. Wiggins, Duque. **Sir Pelham Grenville Wodehouse, Duque. *1949. **Roy Campbell, Duque de Carmelita. **Cyril James Fernandez Clarke, Duque de Tuba. **Charles Duff, Duque de Columbus (renunció en 1951). **George Sutherland Fraser, Duque de Neruda. **John Heath-Stubbs, Duque de Mosquito Shore. **Georges Levai, Duque de Salinas. **Julian Maclaren-Ross, Duque de Ragusa. **Aimé Félix Tschiffely, Duque de Mancha y Gato. **Arnold Dawson, Duque. **P. G. Dwyer, Duque. **Malcom M. Ferguson, Duque. **Stephen Graham, Duque. **Alfred A. Knopf, Duque. **Rodolphe Louis Mégroz, Duque. **Thomas Moult, Duque. **Dorothy Leigh Sayers, Duquesa. **Martin Secker, Duque. *1951: **Gerald Durrell , Duque de Angwantibo. **Robert Fabian of the Yard, Duque de Verdugo. **Iain / Ian Fletcher, Duque de Urgel. **Michael Harrison, Duque de Sant'Estrella. **John Metcalfe, Duque de Bottillo. **Merton Naydler, Duque de Logos. **Robert Williams, Duque de Bally. **D. G. Bridson, Duque. **Patrick Burke, Duque. **Trudy Frances Holland, Duque. **Selwyn Jepson, Duque. **Hilary Machen, Duquesa. **L. G. Pine, Duque. **Stephen Potter, Duque. **John Boynton Priestley, Duque. **Henry Savage, Duque. **Julian Symons, Duque. **Rachel Annand Taylor, Duquesa. **J. C. Trewin, Duque. **Dame "Rebecca West" (Cecily Fairfield Andrews), Duquesa. *1952: **Noel Whitcomb, Duque de Bonafides. *1954: **Jon Wynne-Tyson, Duque de Dulce Immaculato. *1956: **Joan Crawford, La Crawford, Duquesa. **David Hugles, Duque. **Mai Zetterling, Duquesa. *1959: **Michael Denison , Duque de Essexa y Stebbingo. **Charles Wrey Gardiner, Duque de Rio de Oro. **Dulcie Gray, Duquesa de Essexa y Stebbingo. **Gerlinde Pott, Duquesa de Liebfraumilch & Nikky. **Diana Dors, Duque. **Jestyn Viscount St. Davids, Duque. **Dame Edith Sitwell, Duquesa. *1961: **Robert Beatty, Duque de Ontario. **Francis Fytton , Duque de Spada. **Vincent Price, Duque de Grue. **Antony Rota, Duque de Conservatura. **Richard Aldington, Duque. **Sir Dirk Bogard, Duque. **Howard Marion Crawford, Duque. **Frances Day, Duque. **Hugh Oloff de Wet, Duque. **Joan Greenwood, Duquesa. **Ralph Hodgson, Duque. **Naomi Jacob, Duquesa. **Aram Khatchaturian, Duque. **Kate O'Brien, Duquesa. **Abbé Pierre (Henri Antoine Grouès), Duque. **Anne Ridler, Duquesa. **John Wain, Duque. *1967: **Russell Foreman, Duque de Dumosa. **Murrough Loftus, Duque de Granta. ;Marqueses: *1951: **El Honorable Philip Inman, Marqués. ;Condes: *1956: **Cecil Jackson Craig, Conde de Vavasour Plantagenet. ;Barones: *1949: **Percy Francis Brash Newhouse Armstrong, Barón. Corte de Juan II (Wynne-Tyson) ;Duques: *1979: **Alan Coren, Duque de Pulcinella. **Peter Hilaire, Duque de Waladli. **Dr. Richard A. Howard, Duque de Androecia. **Madeleine Masson, Duquesa de Mirage. **Jack A. Murphy, Duque de Strata. **Desmond V. Nicholson, Duque de Artefact. **John D. Squires, Duque de Tort. **Albert A. Wheeler, Duque de Cielo. *1984: **Ronald Hall, Duque de Domingo. **Denis Trewin Pitts, Duque de Torosguana. **Roy Plomley, Duque de Deodar. **Michael Storm, Duque de Callas. *1997: **Steve Eng, Duque de Nashville. ;Barones: *1979: **Sir John Crocker, Barón. Corte de Javier I thumb|right|180px|Javier I. El Rey Javier I comenzó a otorgar desde 1999 títulos nobiliarios de duque a diversas personalidades de las artes, del mismo modo que sus antecesores (como Juan I). Aquí se enlistan, alfabéticamente, los nobles según el año de su nombramiento: *1999: **Pedro Almodóvar, Duque de Trémula. **John Ashbery, Duque de Convexo. **Pierre Bourdieu, Duque de Desarraigo. **William BoydWilliam Boyd (en inglés)., Duque de Brazzaville. **Antonia Susan Byatt, Duquesa de Morpho Eugenia. **Guillermo Cabrera Infante, Duque de Tigres. **Francis Ford Coppola, Duque de Megalópolis. **Agustín Díaz Yanes, Duque de Michelín y Maestro de la Real Tauromaquia. **Roger Dobson, Duque de Bridaespuela y Real Cronista en Lengua Inglesa. **Francis Haskell, Duque de Sommariva. **Eduardo Mendoza, Duque de Isla Larga. **Arturo Pérez-Reverte, Duque de Corso y Real Maestro de Esgrima. **Francisco Rico, Duque de Parezzo. **Sir Peter E. Russell, Duque de Plazatoro. **Fernando Savater, Duque de Caronte y Maestro del Real Hipódromo. **Luis Antonio de Villena, Duque de Malmundo y Poeta Laureado en Lengua Española. **Juan Villoro, Duque de Nochevieja. *2000: **Ian Michael, Duque de Bernal. **W.G. Max Sebald, Duque de Vértigo. *2001: **John Maxwell Coetzee, Duque de Deshonra. **Frank Owen Gehry, Duque de Nervión. **António Lobo Antunes, Duque de Cocodrilos. *2002: **Pietro Citati, Duque de Remonstranza. **Sir John Elliott, Duque de Simancas. *2003: **Claudio Magris, Duque de Segunda Mano. *2004: **Michael Braudeau, Duque de Miranda. **Éric Rohmer, Duque de Olalla y Duque de Rayo Verde. *2005: **Alice Munro, Duquesa de Ontario. *2006: **Ray Bradbury, Duque de Diente de León. **Ian Robertson, Duque de Impertinentes. *2007: **George Steiner, Duque de Gerona. *2008: **Umberto Eco, Duque de la Isla del Día de Antes. **Mario Vargas Llosa, Duque de Miraflores. *2009: **Marc Fumaroli, Duque de Houyhnhnms. *2010: **Milan Kundera, Duque de Amarcord. *2011: **Gean Carlo Villegas, Duque de Puertorricuentos. **Ian McEwan, Duque de Perros Negros. *2012: **Philip Pullman, Duque de Cittàgazze. Premio Reino de Redonda El Premio Reino de Redonda fue instituido por el rey Javier I en 2001 para distinguir anualmente la obra de un escritor o un cineasta. Es imperativo que la obra escrita o filmada esté traducida o subtítulada en los dos idiomas oficiales del reino, el inglés y el español. Los escritores y cineastas elegidos por la corte de la isla como ganadores reciben, además de un premio monetario que ha llegado a ser hasta de 6.500,00 € en alguna edición, un ducado. Han sido galardonados: *2001: El novelista de África del Sur, John Maxwell Coetzee, duque de Deshonra. *2002: El historiador de Gran Bretaña Sir John Huxtable Elliott, duque de Simancas. *2003: El escritor italiano Claudio Magris, duque de Segunda Mano. *2004: El director francés Éric Rohmer, duque de Olalla y Rayo Verde . *2005: La novelista canadiense Alice Munro, duquesa de Ontario. *2006: El escritor estadounidense, Ray Bradbury, duque de Diente de León. *2007: El filósofo y ensayista británico, George Steiner, duque de Girona . *2008: El filósofo y escritor italiano, Umberto Eco, Duque de la Isla el Día de Antes. *2009: El ensayista e historiador francés, Marc Fumaroli, duque de Houyhnhnms. *2010: El escritor checo, Milan Kundera, duque de Amarcord. *2011: El escritor británico, Ian McEwan, duque de Perros Negros. *2012: El novelista y ensayista británico, Philip Pullman, duque de Cittàgazze. Editorial Reino de Redonda [portal Redonda-XavierI 2013.jpg|thumb|right|250px|[http://www.javiermarias.es/REDONDIANA/reinoderedonda.html Portal del reino de Redonda de Javier I.]] Con el fin de defender el patrimonio literario del reino, Javier I también crea una casa editorial propia con el nombre del Reino de Redonda, especializada en literatura fantástica. Obras publicadas: *''La mujer de Huguenin'' de M. P. Shiel. *''Bruma'' y otros relatos de Richmal Crompton. *''Ehrengard'' de Isak Dinesen. *''La morada maligna'' de Richmal Crompton. *''La religión de un médico'' y El enterramiento en urnas de Sir Thomas Browne. *''El crepúsculo celta'' y La rosa secreta de W.B. Yeats. *''El monarca del tiempo'' de Javier Marías. *''El brazo marchito'' y otros relatos de Thomas Hardy. *''Cuentos únicos'' edición de Javier Marías. *''El espejo del mar'' de Joseph Conrad. *''La nube púrpura'' de M. P. Shiel. *''Viaje de Londres a Génova, a través de Inglaterra, Portugal, España y Francia'' de Giuseppe Baretti. *''La caída de Constantinopla'' de Steven Runciman. *''Amor Dure'' de Vernon Lee. *''Vida de este capitán'' de Alonso de Contreras. *''Recuerdos de este fusilero'' de Benjamin Harris. *''Revolución en el jardín'' de Jorge Ibargüengoitia. *''Las vísperas sicilianas:Una historia del mundo Mediterráneo a finales del siglo XIII'' de Steven Runciman. *''Cuentos de las orillas del Rin'' de Émile Erckmann y Louis Alexandre Chatrian. *''La expedición de Ursúa y los crímenes de Aguirre'' de Robert Southey. *''El Coronel Chabert, El verdugo, El elixir de larga vida y La obra maestra desconocida'' de Honoré de Balzac. *''El significado de la traición'' de Rebecca West. *''De El Alamein a Zem Zem'' de Keith Douglas. Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web de Javier Marías, controlada por el Rey Javier. *Reino de Santa María la Redonda, controlada por el Rey Giancarlo Ezio. *The Redonda Foundation, controlada por el Rey Leo. *Kingdom of Redonda, controlada por el Rey Roberto el Calvo. *[http://www.javiermarias.es/REDONDIANA/lamujerdehuguenin.html La mujer de Huguenin], M. P. Shiel. Barcelona, 2000. *Semblanzas de los duques y duquesas de Redonda. *[http://www.alangullette.com/lit/shiel/essays/RedondaNotes.htm Of Dreams and Shadows: An Outline of the Redonda Legend with Some Notes on Various Claimants to its Uncertain Throne, John D. Squires, 27 de febrero de 2011 (en inglés)]. Fuentes *''Primera versión del artículo procedente de Wikipedia en español, publicada bajo la licencia Creative Commons Reconocimiento Compartir Igual.'' Categoría:Redonda